disneyparksfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Universal Studios Canada Resort
Universal Studios Canada is a theme park built near Disney Universe Resort. Lands * Hollywood * Wizarding World of Harry Potter * Krustyland * Dreamworks Studios * Jurrasic Park * Super Silly Fun Land * Bikini Bottom * Looney Tunes Backlot * Cartoon Network Central * Hill Valley * New York Hollywood Attractions * Hollywood Rip Ride Rockit * Transformers: The Ride * E.T. Adventure * T2: 3D Restaurants * Hollywood Prop Storage Shops * Universal Studios Store * E.T's Toy Closet * Transformers Supply Vault Wizarding World of Harry Potter Hogsmeade Attractions * Harry Potter and the Forbidden Journey * Dragon Challenge * Flight of the Hippogriff * Hogwarts Express - Hogsmeade Restaurants * The Leaky Cauldron * Honeydukes Diagon Alley Attractions * Harry Potter and the Escape from Gringotts * Hogwarts Express - King Cross Station Resturaunts * Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour Shops * Eyelops Owl Emporium * Wesley's Wizarding Wheezes * Zonko's Joke Shop * Ollivanders Wand Shop * Borgin and Burkes Krustyland Attractions * The Simpsons Ride * Kang and Kados Twirl and Hurl * Krusty's Magic Journey Through His Mouth * Itchy and Scratchy: The Ride Restaurants * Krusty Burger * Moe's Tavern * Lard Lad Donuts * The Frying Dutchman Shops * Kwik-e-Mart Dreamworks Studios Attractions * Shrek 4D * Dragons of Berk * Madagascar: A Crate Adventure Reasturaunts * The Poison Apple * Marty's Casa Dela Wild * Mr Ping's Noodle Shop Shops * Far Far Away Goodies * Madagascar Maintenance * Dragon Souvenirs Jurrasic Park Attractions * Jurassic Park River Tour * Jurassic Park Discovery Center * Jurassic Park Safari * King Kong Encounter Super Silly Fun Land Attactions * Despicable Me: Minion Mayhem * Super Silly Play Area * Super Silly Swirly * Super Silly Boat Flume * Super Silly Coaster Restaurants * Gru's Lab Cafe Shops * Super Silly Stuff Bikini Bottom Attractions * Spongebob's Rock Bottom Plunge * Spongebob Sqaurepants 4-D * Glove World Resturaunts * The Krusty Krab * Fancy * Burger Beard's Food Truck Shops * The Chum Bucket Looney Tunes Studios Attractions * Road Runner River * Looney Tunes Studio Tour Restaurants * Pizzarriba Shops * Mac and Tosh's Looney Antiques Cartoon Network Central Attractions * Finn and Jake's Epic Adventure * Gumball and Darwin in: Gumball and Darwin's Super Epic Homemade Roller Coaster * Crystal Gem Smash * Regular Show: In 3D Resturaunts * Princess Bubblegum's Castle * Rough Riders Chicken * Free Cake deserts Shops * Cartoon Network Store Hill Valley Attractions * Back to the Future the Ride Restaurants * Institute of Future Technology Cafeteria New York Attractions * Men in Black: Alien Attack * DC Heroes to the Rescue * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Shell Shock Restaurants * Michelangelo's Pizza Place * Waffles Waffles Waffles Shops * MIB Headquarters * DC Superhero Shop * Ninja Turtles Kiosk Where Each Land is Located * Hollywood is the main entrance with the gates facing south. * Dreamworks Studios is north of Hollywood. * Looney Tunes Backlot is east of Hollywood. * Cartoon Network Central is east of Dreamworks Studios and north of Hollwood. * Bikini Bottom is north of Cartoon Network Central. * Krustyland is east of Bikini Bottom. * Super Silly Fun Land is north of Krustyland and north-east of Bikini Bottom. * Hill Valley is south of Krustyland and east of Cartoon Network Central. * New York is east of Krustland. * Jurrassic Park is east of Hill Valley and south of New York * Wizarding World of Harry Potter is east of everything is is only connected by Hollywood and Jurrasic Park. Hotels * Universal Studios Lights, Camera, Action Hotel Dowtown Areas * CityWalk Transportation * Universal Ferryboats * Universal Shuttles * Unviersal Taxi's Ticket Services * Regular Ticket * Universal Red Carpet Access Pass * Unlimited Red Carpet Access Pass Vacation Packages * Ultimate Red Carpet Access Package Nearby Attractions * Disney Universe Resort * Legoland Ontario * Sesame Place Canada